1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trap for animals such as mice and other rodents as well as other animals up to about a size somewhat below that of the ordinary coyote. The invention provides means for live trapping, that is, the animal can be trapped within a device constructed in accordance with the invention without harm. Therefore, medical groups and others having an interest in receiving live animals can be benefited through the use of traps constructed in accordance with the invention.
There have been numerous devices conceived for live trapping of animals, i.e. for keeping animals alive until released or destroyed at some later time. Some of these are relatively complex in design, and are not only expensive, but subject to failure because of their complexity. Others, although less complex, are unreliable. Animals can easily escape from some of these. The instant invention provides animal traps which are of simple construction, and can be easily and economically produced. Further, according to the invention, a very reliable trap which can be easily maintained is provided.
Still further, the invention also contemplates a trap which can be molded, as well as a simple method of producing, i.e. molding, traps embodying features of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As stated above, numerous animal traps have been produced over the years and a number of these are designed to trap without harming the animal. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,460, to Herman Bowen, U.S. Pat. No. 730,434 and Lokaj, U.S. Pat. No. 1,323,399 are believed to be representative of previously known devices.
Herman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,460, granted in 1973, entitled "RODENT TRAP" shows an animal trap which is in the form of an elongated box-like container. The trap has an open forward end through which the mouse or other animal is to enter, and a closed rear end. There is a door, however, at the rear end which can be opened by the trapper to retrieve the animal. Within the container there is a pivotally mounted platform which extends a substantial part of the length of the trap. The platform can be made of wood or metal and has a pin which pivotally supports the platform substantially centrally of the box. A swinging lock is pivotally mounted on the underside of the platform. This lock comprises a metal strip or prop which is secured to the platform by a hinge pin-like construction. The point of connection by the hinge pin-like structure is forward of the pivotal point for the platform. The platform is arranged with its pivotal connection such that it normally has its forward end adjacent the opening to the chamber down against the floor of the chamber. The rear end is raised and approximately contacting the upper end of the chamber. The hole is arranged so that when food is located at the rear of the chamber an animal will be lured in, he will walk up the platform, go beyond the pivot point, and thus cause the platform to swing downwardly. When this happens, the prop which is connected to the platform swings to a vertical position and locks the platform in such a manner that the animal cannot get out.
Bowen U.S. Pat. No. 730,434 issued in 1903, entitled "ANIMAL TRAP", also discloses a box-like trap having a walkup platform over which the animal must move in order to reach bait placed near the rear of the box. The platform is designed, similarly to that shown in Herman, so that it normally is held with its forward end down adjacent the opening into the box. When the animal walks up the platform he eventually reaches a point in which he will cause the platform to pivot. In the case of the Bowen device however, the movement of the platform downwardly causes a front door to close, and by this means the animal is retained in the trap. There is an upper door through which the animal can be reched by the trapper.
Lokaj U.S. Pat. No. 1,323,399, granted in 1919, and entitled "MOUSE TRAP", also shows a box-like trap having a walk-up platform over which the animal must walk in order to reach the bait. Similarly, when the animal reaches the upper end of the platform he will over-balance the longer lower end at the front of the box, and pivot the platform about a pin which supports the platform within the trap. When this is done the animal can now move into another compartment and he can no longer get out of the trap.
These prior art devices, it will be noted, all involve front entrance doors and rear release doors which complicate and add to the cost of the trap.